Trough-shaped cargo spaces which are embedded in a motor vehicle floor, and which can be covered using a lid element flush with the motor vehicle floor, are known from the prior art. The lid element is coupled via a joint to a wall of the storage space or the motor vehicle floor. Due to the flush terminus with the motor vehicle floor and the articulated connection, a joint encloses the lid element, in which dirt can collect. Other solutions use a loose support, which is laid on the wall of the storage compartment, whereby this support forms a parallel floor to the motor vehicle floor, which is not embedded but is free of joints. The problem often presents itself for the user as to how he can use both a floor mat and also the cargo compartment situated underneath it, because upon the use of a foot mat which is laid over the storage compartment, the storage compartment is no longer directly usable, because the foot mat must first be removed and later laid again upon every access to the cargo compartment. In addition, the storage compartment is not visible upon coverage with a foot mat and the user does not recognize the presence of the storage compartment.
DE 10 2005 042 687 A1 discloses a bottom cover of a cargo space of a passenger automobile, which is pivotable around a hinge access. In the basic position, the bottom cover forms the cargo floor of the cargo space, while a storage compartment, which is located below the bottom cover in the basic position, is accessible in the position pivoted upward. The solution according to DE 10 2005 042 687 A1 has a joint and is particularly suitable for the cargo space of a motor vehicle. EP 0 970 851 B1 also discloses a similar solution having a corresponding joint.
For pivoting the cover, both solutions have a handle unit integrated flush in the cover, which can be brought out of the flush position for actuation. Joints in which dirt and the like can collect, also arise here through the connection mechanism of the handle to the cover, whereby the solutions are preferably suitable for a cargo space, but not for a motor vehicle interior.
It is at least one object of the present invention to provide a storage compartment and a motor vehicle having a storage compartment, which is suitable for a motor vehicle interior and is particularly easy to clean and is less susceptible to undesired dirt accumulation. In addition, the storage compartment is to have a simple construction and is to be easy to actuate. Furthermore, complex usage of the storage compartment together with the use of a foot mat is to be prevented, so that the user does not have to decide between one of the two units, i.e., either storage box usage or foot mat usage, but rather can use both in parallel. Moreover, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.